


Get Cocky 俞定延 x 金钟仁 bdsm 车 片段翻译

by Daerves



Category: EXO (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Edgeplay, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, dom! Yoo Jeongyeon, implied Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, sub! Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daerves/pseuds/Daerves
Summary: A Chinese translation for Kim Jongin | Kai /  Yoo Yeongjeon  BDSM sex scene from Get Cocky(The original work is a Sekai fic )勋开神作Get Cocky里 俞定延 x 金钟仁 的一场 bdsm床戏 超你妈香来看开子哥被玩坏 物理插入是kai插俞定延 但是看了就知道开子哥为何被爆炒因为是原文背景是勋开 剩下的都是炮友 大家一边打炮一边探索真正的感情 所以 会看到大量的 CP乱入和感情线implied 介意慎戳
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Get Cocky 俞定延 x 金钟仁 bdsm 车 片段翻译

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MitchMatchedSocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitchMatchedSocks/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Get Cocky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908559) by [MitchMatchedSocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitchMatchedSocks/pseuds/MitchMatchedSocks). 



“所以钟仁”，俞定延的手指划过金钟仁的乳头，“去你那还是我那。”  
“讲真我有点紧张。”金钟仁把鞋子放在旁边，试图脱掉外套。  
“为什么？”  
“我也不知道，我就是，有些疑惑吧……其实我有点开始觉得你不想和我上床。”  
俞定延笑了，“你说啥？为什么啊？”  
金钟仁把外套扔到椅子扶手上，“你什么都不让我请你…”  
“那是因为我在请你”，俞定延把大衣扔到金钟仁的衣服上，跟着他上了楼梯。  
“可能我不太适应吧。”  
“宝贝，”她的声线沉了下去，金钟仁有些紧张，呼吸一滞，“AA制是有点拒绝内味吧。但是为什么我对你就不能像你对我那样，骚包一点呢？”  
金钟仁说实话没往这方面想过。  
“我也不知道。你说得对，我就是…嗯…像我之前约会一样，你不按我的套路来，我以为你对我没啥兴趣。”  
“咋，想把我像小女生一样宠啊？”  
金钟仁领着俞定延进了他的房间。  
“我想宠你嘛…”，金钟仁把俞定延抵在房门上，慢慢合上们，在昏暗的灯光下追逐她的唇瓣。她很高。这跟亲吻吴世勋有点相像，或者上个学期那个篮球队的女孩。  
“也许吧。”她抵着嘴唇低语，手指勾着他的头发，往前一拉，“但我想好好宠你。”  
金钟仁不受控制地颤抖。这和Joy太像了。他听从本能，跪了下来，“你想做我的sugar mommy吗？或许我应该叫你mommy吗？”  
“哦，好孩子。”俞定延轻轻唤着，金钟仁脸贴着她的胯部，鼻息打到她的短裙上。他的头发依然缠在俞定延手上，紧的刺痛头皮。小熊帽子掉到了地上。  
尽管真的和Joy有些相似，俞定延不像Joy一样甜蜜。她要求他跪着，舌头拼命舔舐她的褶皱，直到嘴角有一丝酸痛。“你真是一团糟啊，宝贝”，她低声说，“真漂亮。把你的手放在我的大腿上，不准碰自己。”  
“呜呜呜我舔不动了，”他忍着酸痛含糊不清地说，因为他真的受不了了，再不让他碰他的老二，金钟仁一分钟都活不过去。  
“好吧。站起来，宝贝。”  
他积极地顺从着，内里有一丝震颤和愉悦。他有点怀疑她是否也和吴世勋这样玩过，可能他完全忽视了。  
“你会乖乖听话吗？”她低声询问，在他摸自己的鸡巴前迅速抓住了他的手腕，金钟仁一弹动。  
“呃，合理的话……当然”  
“衣服脱了，把Mina的毛衣套上。”  
金钟仁皱了皱眉头。他知道做爱的时候有多热，但还是走回房中，脱了衣服。俞定延也把紧身衣，裙子，和毛衣脱了，就剩内衣和金钟仁的棒球帽。金钟仁的鸡巴支棱了出来，还好已经硬了。粉色的毛衣接触肌肤，十分柔软，但他觉得自己看起来好像有点蠢。  
“你好可爱。”  
“这好像跟我一开始打算的不太一样……”  
“嗯，我喜欢。”  
金钟仁看过许多黄片，书呆子被辣妹钓，跟他现在一模一样，基本全裸，除了一件女孩子的毛衣还挂在身上。跟这种场景好像就差一副眼镜吧。  
“要是我这样呢……”他戴上眼镜，想搞搞笑调动一下气氛，没想到俞定延深吸了一口气。  
“哇哦！”  
“等下，你认真的吗？”  
“接着这个，滚到床上去。”她扔过来一只泰迪熊，金钟仁瞳孔地震。透过镜片他看起来更可爱了。  
“我觉得我们有点好像角色扮演啊？” 折腾了半天，马拉松运动员总算能一亲拉拉队队长的芳泽了吗，“你想我对这个泰迪熊做什么？”  
“把它当做枕头吧？”  
听起来还挺简单。这个熊挺软的。俞定延爬上来，跨坐在金钟仁身上，金钟仁还没碰到她的大腿，手腕就又被扣了起来。  
“诶~把手放好哦”，她把金钟仁的手钉到泰迪熊上，金钟仁的阴茎顶进蕾丝布料。“喜欢我按着你吗？”  
“有点色。”  
俞定延漂亮的眼睛里闪烁着捕食者的光芒。  
“哇，钟仁，我没想到能这么轻易说服你sub”  
“等一下，Sub吗？bdsm吗还是啥？”诡异又话痨。她和金硕珍聊过吗？  
她点点头。“我喜欢温顺乖巧又想要的宝贝。”  
“呜………”  
“有这么玩过吗？”  
“有几次吧……嗯……吴世勋上次也跟你这么玩吗……？”  
“没。我一般不会跟第一次约的男孩子提这个，但是你一来就跪下了……”她松开金钟仁的一只手，滑下来用拇指擦过金钟仁的脸蛋。  
“看起来这是你想要的。”  
“怪不得她们都喜欢和你做爱，看来你很擅长读懂伴侣的心思嘛。”她的手划过金钟仁的胸膛，钻到毛衣下，把毛衣撩到肚子上方。  
”所以吧，你是想要全套的bdsm，还是想像我一开始打算的那样？”  
“你尝试过bdsm吗？”她的拇指绕着金钟仁的奶尖打圈，捏了一下。  
“好像没太……我有被绑起来过，也被打过屁股，但也就那样了。”  
“你是勇气的孩子吗？”她轻声说道，指尖发力捏的重了一些，金钟仁好像不是很喜欢这样。  
“好吧…………”  
“那这样呢？你就这样把手放到头上，然后让我对你做任何我想做的事。”  
辣啊。“好的。”  
“如果你不喜欢的话，记得叫停。”  
金钟仁迫切地希望俞定延可以用手指操他。她不做的话，金钟仁也不敢主动提，但他真的很希望俞定延能这么做。  
“放轻松，好好享受吧。”  
事实证明，俞定延比Joy严苛多了。她让他跪趴着，巴掌落在大腿和屁股上，打了他一遍又一边。有次甚至瞄准歪了，差点打到金钟仁的蛋蛋，他们还得稍息一会儿，等金钟仁恢复。边伯贤房间里的音乐突然开的很大声。上次也有个女孩提出要打他屁股，没花多少时间，他就记得躺在人家腿上，阴茎全程往她大腿间挤，但是俞定延不一样。俞定延对让他的屁股和大腿布满掌印，几乎有着变态的耐心。他的阴茎涨的发疼却得不到照顾，他还穿着女孩子的衣服，抱抱着一只泰迪熊。这太奇怪了。  
而且还很辣。他好像真的喜欢被打。他怀疑，俞定延看他穿着粉色毛衣，抱着泰迪熊，是不是和他自己操姐妹会那个超可爱的粉头发女孩一样爽。金钟仁觉得这样一点都不辣，但或许俞定延觉得可爱就是对男人性感的最高评价吧。  
过了一会儿，他的眼睛随着掌掴起了雾气，呜咽声也到了令人尴尬的地步。  
“你叫的时候—好—骚—啊—”俞定延说着，指甲刮过他感觉快烧起来的皮肤。金钟仁抓紧了泰迪熊，呻吟出声。“哇……声音太棒了”  
“真—真的吗？”  
“当然啊，你的嗓音真的很性感，有这种声音还在浪叫啊——这太棒了”  
下一个巴掌落下，金钟仁故意叫的大声了一点，这更辣了，因为他妈的真的好疼。其实有刻意的因素在，金钟仁知道俞定延喜欢。她对打金钟仁屁股，给金钟仁带来疼痛和快感感到生理上的兴奋。这让他感到自己很肮脏——  
但是好色情。  
又过了一会儿，过量的疼痛他无法继续享受。“能停一停吗？”  
她的手落在他的屁股上，轻轻的揉着。“是就不打屁股，还是你不想继续做了？”  
“就别打屁股了。”他迅速坦白，他的阴茎已经涨的硬邦邦，前液流到腿上。其实他早就想让俞定延停止掌掴了，但又舍不得换个姿势，因为这感觉好像俞定延马上要用手指插他。虽然不巧的是，俞定延的指甲有点太长了。  
“翻过来。”  
他差点忘了俞定延还带着他的棒球帽，偷笑出声。“你知道你看起来超可爱吗？”  
她超金钟仁超可爱的嘟了嘴。“别在我想玩坏你的时候叫我可爱啊喂。”  
“玩坏我？你想怎么做？”金钟仁腹诽到好像这个指甲是有点太长了。  
“你给我等着。”她漂亮的手指圈着他的阴茎，缓缓撸动。  
显然的，搞死他代表着送他到高潮边缘又遏制住，让他半死不活。三次几乎高潮了却被掐断，金钟仁忍不住呻吟喘息，尝试往她手里顶。俞定延表示她真的沉溺于金钟仁的呻吟。金钟仁对俞定延喜欢他的声音这一事实很受用，因为他的真的克制不住浪叫。他的人生从未有过这么迫切渴望的一刻。  
“让我去吧，定延……求求你”  
“手给我，”她提醒他，把金钟仁的手固定会他的头顶，让他环着泰迪熊不准动。“我的天，这看着太色了。”  
“哈啊啊啊——”他扭动这向俞定延手中顶着，俞定延撸动着继续把他送往高潮，他脑子仿佛一团浆糊，只期盼这次她能允许他高潮，但是没有。他抽噎着看着俞定延停下动作，累计的快感和潮汐一样褪去，就像重感冒的时候却拼命打不出喷嚏一样憋屈。  
“啊啊啊啊啊……定延……”  
“你不是应该叫我Mommy吗？”她的手滑到金钟仁赤裸的胸膛，揉捏着一颗乳头。衣服堆积到他的腋窝下，他的整个身体暴露在空气中。  
平常他是决计不会在叫一个女孩Mommy的时候忍住不笑，但他现在被玩的完全进入状态，如果能让俞定延同意他射精的话，这值得一试。  
“Mommy,”他呻吟这，努力显得可爱。有点恶心但真的很性感，就像给女孩子舔穴的时候一样。他真的有在尝试享受整个被支配的事情。  
“操，金钟仁。”  
Mommy比定延更好叫出口。“Mommy, please——让我射吧 啊！哈……呃啊啊-哦…”令人尴尬的尖叫窜出他的喉咙，俞定延的拇指揉过要命的一点，另一只手轻柔地玩弄他的睾丸。他的大腿克制不住颤抖，高潮就像即将吞噬的海啸——  
但是她又撒手了。  
“你的套子呢？”  
他从床头柜那随手抓了一个过来。俞定延解开她的胸罩，一对完美的b罩杯奶子弹了出来，金钟仁呻吟出声。  
“宝贝，你想摸吗？”  
“操，想啊，Mommy！”  
“那你得努力哦！”内裤也被丢掉，俞定延爬上金钟仁的身体，坐在金钟仁脸上。金钟仁脱掉他的眼镜，免得被俞定延压倒。她把阴部贴上他的嘴唇，腿跪坐在两侧压着金钟仁的手臂。金钟仁偷着尝试，还是无法把玩那对可爱的奶子，但俞定延游刃有余，她的肉瓣蹭在金钟仁脸上，也没停止玩弄金钟仁的阴茎。  
那种无助，和完全任由他人摆布的感觉真的太刺激了。还有所有被迫丢弃的羞耻心和下流可耻的淫叫。毕竟俞定延喜欢。她玩弄他的时候那种又蠢又色情的感觉，当她一遍遍把金钟仁送往高潮边界却堪堪停手，完全是一场甜蜜的酷刑。  
俞定延不是来的很快的类型。金钟仁被玩的脱力，没法尽力发挥，也没有成功把俞定延舔到高潮。最终俞定延爬下来，离开他过度使用的嘴巴，又一次骑上他的胯部。他的呼吸随着俞定延撕开安全套而骤然加速。  
“你做的很好，”她轻轻安抚，金钟仁止不住的抽噎。他的整个身体都在颤抖，眼睛有点潮湿，他的下颚过于酸疼以至于他无法开口。她把安全套撸上金钟仁的阴茎，小穴入口夹住龟头。金钟仁泄出喘息和呻吟。  
最终她坐了下来。她挑逗着金钟仁，很有余裕。几分钟过去了，她只是坐着玩弄金钟仁的乳尖，金钟仁躁动着，“Mommy”，他含糊不清地呻吟着。当俞定延终于扭动一次胯部，金钟仁几乎要当即高潮。  
“你太性感了，金钟仁。怎么会这样。”  
“嗯啊啊啊啊……”  
“既然你这么听话——”  
全身心的震颤燎过他整个脊柱。  
“我允许你摸它们。”  
他的手跟被意念传送过去一样袭上俞定延的乳房。“棒啊，”他低吼着，揉捏着奶子。俞定延顺势骑着他，金钟仁已经不会被自己的呻吟给尴尬到了。他的手有点抖，几乎把不住奶子。俞定延骑的真的很慢，当金钟仁快到的时候又减缓了速度。她甚至坐在金钟仁肉棒上，用手指揉自己的阴蒂，把自己送上高潮。她的小穴收缩吞吃这金钟仁的阴茎，金钟仁的手指深深抠进她的臀瓣。  
“现在，我允许你操我了。”她说。  
“随你操吧。这是你应得的。”  
金钟仁暴起向上顶，双手环着俞定延的肩膀，起身把俞定延压在床上，花穴还含着金钟仁的阴茎。金钟仁抵着泰迪熊操她，以前所未有的迫切和速度猛地暴风抽插，丝毫不留情面。先前被打到青紫的臀瓣，和所有的一切，止不住颤抖的小穴和狂浪的呻吟，最终高潮铺天盖地席卷而来，他觉得自己可能往安全套里灌了几桶吧。性爱停滞了几秒。俞定延没让金钟仁拔出来，直到她也又一次高潮。金钟仁颤抖抽噎着，直到身体被过度刺激的餍足吞噬。他几乎动不了了。恍惚之间，他依稀记得，俞定延帮他掖好了被角，拍照留念他穿着Mina的衣服被玩坏的情形，努力帮他脱去毛衣，但还没脱完他就挂着一只袖子，失去意识陷入沉睡。  
隔天早晨，他和俞定延都被突然的警报唤醒。  
“我去！”金钟仁弹起来，俞定延受不了拿着毯子堵耳朵。金钟仁在瞥到她奶子的一瞬间忘了房子可能要被炸了这个事实。他们速速换好衣服，期间也忍不住对着俞定延的酮体眨了眨眼睛，并没有闻到什么烧焦的味道才意识到应该不是火灾。  
声音是从床头柜上传来的。他扒拉开基本书才找到金钟大的手机，还剩2%电量，显示「找回丢失的iphone」模式。他抓过来手机，试图关掉可怕的声音。手机彻底没电，金钟仁得空躺了回来，继续坠入梦中。  
  
十分钟后他被摔门的声音惊醒。他坐了起来，俞定延半醒着，眼睛还闭着套上了T恤。前门被打开，他听到边伯贤聊天在跟人聊天，还有金钟大的声音。一群人乌泱泱的上楼。金钟仁窜出被被窝，意识到自己还是裸体，随手抓了能够着的第一件东西——那个泰迪熊来挡着，当门被甩开的时候才勉强钻进衣服。  
“我！的！手！机！在！哪！”金钟大尖叫着，向着床头柜奔来。乱糟糟的东西上耷拉着一只泰迪熊，金珉锡越过他的肩膀也在鬼叫。  
“你之前玩上头的时候把手机给我了。”他把手机从床头柜上递过去。  
“呃，早上好啊定延！”金钟大有点紧张的看着她，视线在他们俩之间游走。  
“早上好。”  
“她在盯你的屁股诶，妮妮。”  
他回头看，发现俞定延努力往床边够着，试图用眼睛饱尝这一美景。说实话有点伤自尊。  
“看着还好么……呜？”  
“还有几个手印在，但是消了很多了，放心死不了。”她朝着金钟仁眨了眨眼。  
“可还行，”  
金钟大咳嗽了一声，抓着他的手机，“没想到你还有这种爱好啊，妮妮！”  
“我平常也不这样，但是，有时候总得追求刺激嘛。”  
“他爱死这个了。”俞定延笑着喊道。  
“我当然爱死了。你要是能被定延打屁股，敢说不会爱上吗？”  
“呃……”有的时候金钟仁又忘了，不是所有朋友都像他和吴世勋一样是调情专家。他给了金钟大一个期待的眼神，却发现金钟大的脸庞害羞的得火燎火燎的。  
“换我我也喜欢这个！”金珉锡从走廊上喊过来，“钟大就是传统。每次他跟我讨论性生活，都操蛋的无聊。”  
金钟大的脸更红了，“喜欢温柔的性爱有什么问题吗？金钟仁你能先把裤子穿上再说话吗？”  
“在穿了在穿了……要不是你一大早就在这晃来荡去……”他靠在床边嘟囔着。泰迪熊滑下去了一点，更多肚子上肌肤暴露了出来。  
“别别，溜了溜了。”  
“跟伯贤哥说一下，记得给我们做早饭。”  
“他早就去上课了。”金珉锡从楼梯上半道喊过来。  
金钟仁把泰迪熊丢到一边，趴回被窝。既然俞定延还没穿裤子，他决定来点不一样的早餐。

“你—他—妈—的—昨晚把谁带回来了，”一个半小时候，边伯贤冲着刚洗完金钟仁喊道。金钟仁走的还不是很利索，晃晃悠悠地去烤面包。  
“Twice姐妹会俞定延。她有点小癖好哦，但是很辣。”  
“操你妈当然了。我是听见你喊她Mommy了吗……？”  
“她昨晚是我的sugar mommy呀。她给了我小熊帽子，一个泰迪熊，还有好多苹果西打。”他指着头上的帽子。边伯贤看他的眼神仿佛看用过的避孕套，满脸写着辣眼睛。  
“所以你很享受咯？”  
金钟仁耸耸肩。“是啊，挺好玩的。我也不会再尝试了，但是真挺好玩的。高潮特别爽。”他配着咖啡吞了三片布洛芬。  
“你知道我和泰妍一大早就出门去买吃的了，就因为受不了你们那鬼叫吗？”  
金钟仁窃笑。  
“我们甚至还不饿。”  
“听着啊，别吃不到葡萄说葡萄酸。真的，该让泰妍来打你的屁股。”  
边伯贤嘟囔着，“我可试过了啊。哪像你们玩这么大。”  
“草，我干嘛要自讨苦吃问啊我，我不想知道你们怎么做爱呃啊”，金钟仁一瘸一拐地溜进了客厅，坐下来的时候还是疼的脸抽了一下。  
“那你今天还去上课吗你？”  
“去啊必须去。”他把作业拽出书包，扔在茶几上。“还有一个小时，讲究读点书吧。”  
“祝你好运咯。”他拍了拍金钟仁的肩膀，转头出门了。


End file.
